Together: The Past-Zem Era
by s2Sylvir
Summary: A time when the 5 Gundam Pilots meet the MS 08 pilots. Mainly when Duo falls in love
1. Default Chapter

Episode 1: Revised and Reasons  
  
A year after the peace…  
On the hill, 5 miles from where the battle for peace between the Federation and Zeons took place, Shiro and Aina are now married and are living together in a small house…  
Aina shook Shiro gently. "Wake up."  
Shiro shifted his weight and turned his head to look at Aina, "what time is it, Aina?"  
"It's 8:00 o'clock in the morning," Aina said with a glint of sparkle shining in her clear gray eyes and a smile telling Shiro that Aina's got a surprise, and then Aina ran downstairs.  
Shiro sighed and then thought, what could it be? I'll never understand how girls can be so nice to be with, except they keep you in suspense so much. Then got out of bed and pulled a fresh white shirt and a pair of khaki pants out of the closet and put them on.   
"Shiro come down quickly, you wouldn't want our guests to be waiting for a long time now do you," Aina's voice came form downstairs.  
"So it's guests," Shiro said quietly to himself. Walked downstairs and whomever he saw were people that he least expected that he would ever see.  
"Shiro, is it really you?" Came the voice of Karen, Chief Karen. Well, at least, last time Shiro met her, she was chief.  
"Newbie," long time ago Eledor's nickname for Shiro was "newbie" and it kind of stuck.  
As Eledor and Karen were looking at Shiro, Kiki ran up to Shiro and smothered him with a great big hug.  
"Ack, Kiki get off of me," Shiro cried with surprise and happiness.  
"Oh Shiro, I thought I'd never see you again, especially when Eledor told me that they didn't find you after the war," Kiki stopped talking and let Shiro go, "I've missed you so much!"   
"Oh, it's so good to see ya'll again!" Shiro exclaimed and then finally noticed that Sanders and Michel were standing quietly in the corner, "Sanders? Michel? Why aren't you saying hi to me?"  
Michel stood still very quietly and after a moment, a smile crept onto his face and he said, "Oh commander, I've missed you a lot ya know! How are you? And since you left, Karen is now the commander."  
"That's great Karen!" Shiro congratulated and then playfully slapped Karen on the back.  
Karen blushed.  
"Com' on aren't you going to say something to me?" Shiro questioned Sanders.  
Sanders laughed, then said, "sure why not? It's good to see you again commander. And you too Aina, it's been a long time."   
Aina nodded at Sanders, "Yes it has. Say would all of you like to stay for lunch and dinner since you're here?"   
"Um…" Sanders didn't know what to say. Not because he was excited, it seemed he felt a little bit uncomfortable.  
"I don't know, Aina," Karen said uneasily.  
"Come on, Aina asked you to join us for lunch and dinner why not?" Shiro asked curiously.  
"Aww, yeah, why not?" Eledor asked.  
"Yeah, we can talk about it at lunch or dinner, Karen." Michel asked hoping to be able to stay.  
Karen sighed and said, "Fine we can stay for lunch, but only lunch. We have more important business to take care of." Karen's face was not very pleasant today and her usual bright red hair made her look wearier that day.  
Shiro sort of guessed that she was feeling pretty uncomfortable somehow, but Shiro just shrugged it off.  
"I'm going to be excused very quickly, I'll be back soon," with that, Karen walked off.   
"What's wrong with her today?" Aina asked skeptically?  
"Nah, nothings wrong with her, she's always like that," Eledor said and lightly punched Aina.  
Shiro walked to Eledor and whispered in his ears, but loud enough so that every1 else in the room could here, "You still secretly admire her don't you?"  
Eledor blushed and then nudged Shiro, while Aina, Kiki, and Michel laughed lightly, even Sanders managed to crack a smile. 


	2. Episode 1: Revised and Reasons (Continue...

When they finally got themselves back together, which took about 5 minutes, Karen still hadn't come back yet.  
"Okay," Aina said right after she stopped laughing, "I'm going to start making lunch, k!"   
Just then Karen walked back in while Aina was on the verge of leaving for the kitchen. "Please excuse me, but I have to leave. See you guys back at the station." She quickly waved and then left.  
Everyone stared at each other for a while until Kiki broke the silence. "Come on Aina, I'll help you with the cooking."  
While Kiki and Aina were cooking, Eledor, Michel, and Shiro went upstairs to the guest room.  
"So why did you want to come up here?" After sitting down Shiro was even more confused, why had Karen left?  
"It's a really long story, Shiro, but we need you again…" Eledor started talking and when he had finished Shiro didn't really know what to say.  
Just then Kiki ran upstairs into the quest room. "Lunch is served." She smiled and then bowed like a little waitress ready to serve them.  
"Be right down Kiki," Michel said, then pushed Kiki out of the doorway.  
"Hey!" Kiki yelled. "You should show more respect to someone who is helping to make you lunch!" Then stomped downstairs.  
As they all got together around the table for lunch, someone knocked on the door.  
"It's probably Karen coming back since she didn't want to miss a delicious lunch." Shiro joked, but instead of getting a smile on Eledor's face, or any of their faces, not even Aina's.  
Michel and Sanders both got up and went to the door as the rest got up and followed.  
When they got to the door Karen was there, but that was very likely, but what surprised Shiro was that 5 teenage boys were behind her. One of them had short brown hair and a dark green sleeve-less shirt with black jeans. The other one had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail, and the other one had short blond hair and a friendly looking face. The other two had been staying off in the back like they didn't want to expose themselves, but Shiro could make out that one of them also had brown hair with a big lock of hair covering almost half of the left side of his face and the other was more Asian looking.  
"Who are they?" Aina questioned Karen.  
"May we come in first?" The one with the green shirt asked. "My name is Heero Yuy, if you are wondering."  
"Yes, please, come in," Shiro said.  
As the six of them walked in, Aina realized that if something weren't done, then her lunch would be spoiled.  
"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Aina asked.  
"No, we came here to tell you that we need all of you back at the station," Heero said.  
"Now?" Kiki looked surprised.  
"Well, introduce ourselves later," The blond haired one replied.  
"I… I guess we leave now then," Shiro was definitely surprised.  
"Well explain it to you later, Aina," Sanders looked at Aina.  
"I already know what's going on, Kiki told me."  
"Then lets go," Heero motioned his hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to the station, two girls were waiting at the door, one with long brown hair and the other shoulder length black hair.  
"Ah, I see you have brought your friends, Karen," The brown haired girl said.  
"Come," The other girl ordered and lead them into a room with a small table and lots of wooden carved chairs. "Take a seat."  
"We will introduce ourselves, for we already know who you are," The black haired girl's blank expression changed into a slight smile, but mysterious non-the-less, as she said that.  
"I am Duo Maxwell," The long brown hair with a pigtailed boy said. "If you like to know the name of my gundam, it's Deathscythe Hell."  
"If you must call me something, you may call me "No Name"," The last brown haired guy said and Duo nudged him. "Ow. Fine, my name is Trowa Barton, if you wish to address me that is."  
"My name is Quatre Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you two," The blond haired guy said and smiled.  
"Wufei Chang," Was all the Asian guy said.  
After the introduction, the two girls walked out. The girl with the black hair walked out without a single sound, even the black high-heels didn't click as she walked. The other girl walked out with her dark brown hair flowing freely behind her. They look so perfect and precious, Duo thought.  
"Who are they?" Shiro turned to Duo, because it seemed Duo was eyeing them every second they were here.  
"We don't exactly know," Duo looked down. "But I wish we did, though"  
"You see, we found them," Karen cut in.  
"Found them?" Shiro found that quite unbelievable.  
"When we were searching for you, Shiro, we found two gundams. Inside the gundams we found them. They were severely injured. So we took them and got them back to their normal health. When we asked them what their names were, they wouldn't tell us their name or the name of their gundam. But they are very skilled and valuable pilots to us." Karen explained.  
"So you don't know much about them?" Shiro shifted his weight.  
"I'm going to inspect my gundam," Duo got up suddenly and walked out the door. Walking down the hall, he heard the two girls talking near his gundam.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think of Deathscythe, Suzaru?" Duo could tell that was the brown haired girl talking.  
"It's made out off gundanium alloy composite, Hikiru, so it is quite durable," the black haired one said then whispered. "I especially like how Duo, himself looks."  
"I knew it!" And both of them started an uncommon event of a laughing fit.  
Duo was still watching, and was quite surprised when Hikiru exclaimed, "I knew it". Duo wondered what the other girl had whispered to her. But one thing was clear, after about 2 years, he now knew what their names were. Then wondered, they usually know when someone was watching, how could they be so careless today?  
After a moment the black haired girl instantly stopped and grabbed the other's arm.  
"Ow."  
"Stop," and then whispered again. "Someone's watching us and I know just who it is."  
"You serious?" She had lowered her voice to only a whispered as well. 


	3. Episode 1: Revised and Reasons (Continue...

"I'm sure of it!"  
Behind the door, Duo figured they were up to something since now their voices were lowered and he couldn't hear them.  
"Who is it?"  
"Take a look for yourself."  
"Okay, I will…" The brown haired girl's hair slowly lifted itself and a small beam of energy formed in her right hand.  
Duo saw the light in the room, oh no, she's going to blow up the wall. He tried to run, but was thrown to the wall with the wall crashing into him. He landed with a groan and then fell unconscious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So your saying that we will be meeting other people as we go to Colony 99921X?" Aina asked.  
"Correct. You see, Miliardo, Relena, and Mariemaia Khushrenada lives-" Heero had been cut off.  
"Heero, Sir, sorry to interrupt you but there has been an explosion near Gundam Deathscythe," A soldier came in and noted them.  
They all got up and ran towards Duo's gundam.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my god!" How could you have blown the wall up?"  
"You said to see for myself."  
"But I didn't mean, to blow it up, Hikiru," Suzaru said and then ran to Duo.  
"Suzaru your too soft at times," Hikiru rolled her eyes. "I wish people were around more often, you always act mysterious when they are here."  
"Come on," Suzaru gritted her teeth as she tried to lift the rock off of Duo. "Help me get Duo out."  
"Then what are you going to do, teleport him back to his room?"  
"Exactly, except back into our room," Suzaru shook.  
"Your kidding, you are not going to!" Hikiru screamed at Suzaru. "I won't let you!"  
"Who's gonna stop me?" Suzaru obviously knew whom, by the flicker of her eyes.  
"Don't you remember, Korin will kill you!" she ran to Suzaru and yanked her out of Duo's reach.  
"What happened?" The two of them heard a voice down the hall.  
"We must go now," Hikiru said softly.  
"Then we'll teleport!"  
"Why can't we just tell them something? Make an excuse?"  
"Fine then, lets hide inside his gundam," Suzaru shook her head and went back to lifting the rock up, with Hikiru's help it was a lot easier to do so.  
When they got him out, Suzaru saw that a trickle of blood was flowing down Duo's side.  
"I'm sorry, Suzaru," obviously Hikiru knew that it was shocking to see Duo hurt.  
After inside the gundam, Hikiru tried to wake Duo up. "Duo get up, your gonna die if you don't become conscious soon."  
"I'm going to heal him," Suzaru looked up into Hikiru's eyes.  
"No! No, I told you, you can't use your powers, not ever can you use your powers!"  
Just then Duo opened his eyes and sat up, at least he tried to sit up, but only felt pain. "Ow, where am I?"  
Suzaru ran to Duo and covered his mouth. "Be quiet!"  
Hikiru rolled her eyes. "Let go of his mouth."  
"What made you sarcastic queen all of a sudden!" Suzaru said that not as a question, but a statement. Then she let go of Duo.  
"Hey what gives?" Duo said instantly after Suzaru let go.  
"You spied on us, that's what!" Hikiru pointed out.  
"Why were you by my gundam then?"   
"We have our reasons," Suzaru crossed her arms.  
Duo tried to get up, but winced in pain as he realized that his sides were bleeding. "You almost killed me as well, Hikiru."  
Hikiru gasped. "Oh great, Duo knows our names."  
Suzaru just shrugged.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what your names are. And why's it so top secret?"  
"You know enough at it is Duo, more than you can handle." Suzaru looked at Duo softly with her eyes. 


	4. Episode 1: Revised and Reasons (End of E...

Oh no, Duo though, she's giving me those warm looks that's gonna make me feel all sorry for her. But why? What did she meant, more than I could handle? Then shook his head.   
Suzaru touched his hand. "Please if I tell you what you need to know, you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Suzaru no!" Hikiru shook Suzaru. "Are you out of your mind?"  
"No, Suzaru, it's okay I don't mind you not telling me," Duo shrugged and looked at his wound. "Just help me wrap up this wound."  
"Hold still now," Hikiru went and put her hands on his wound. It glowed brightly and lit up the inside of the gundam, but then it instantly stopped.  
"Did it work?" Suzaru hovered over Duo and Hikiru.  
Hikiru sighed. "No, it didn't."  
"Let me help you then."  
"Gee!" Hikiru screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you NO?"  
"Look I'll use only a little bit, Even with your higher energy than me, u can't heal him, I bet I can with only a little bit," Suzaru looked sternly at Hikiru. "I promise."  
Hikaru hesitated.  
"Let her," Duo looked deep into Hikiru's eyes and it stirred something deep within Hikiru. "Trust her."  
"Fine…"  
Suzaru put her hands next to Hikaru's and it started glowing brightly just like Hikiru's…  
The End of Episode 1 


	5. Epsiode 2: Painful Past

Episode 2: Painful Past  
"What happened?" Heero asked while running down the hall.  
"We don't know exactly, but the door had been blown away. You mustn't worry though, we think that Deathschyth itself has not been damaged." The soldier replied.  
They ran as quickly as they can towards Deathschythe.  
"Duo said he was going to checkout his gundam right? But he's not here," When they reached Duo's gundam, Karen notice that that Duo himself wasn't there.  
"Lets search through this mess first. He may be trapped under some of these rocks." Quatre said and everyone started searching.  
"Come here guys," Karen looked up as she said this.  
"I bet that's Duo's blood," Heero said calmly.  
They all ran to where Karen was and poked beneath a huge rock and saw a tiny puddle of blood, but there was no trace of Duo.  
"Let's check up in his room, he might've gone back up to clean the blood away," Kiki suggested.  
"Okay, but we better find him fast, we're suppose to leave to Colony 99921X in half an hour," Quatre looked at his watch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suzaru winced.  
"Maybe you should stop on behalf of your life, Suzaru!" Hikiru sounded like she was Suzaru's mother.   
"No, it's almost done," Suzaru said weakly and then instantly lifted her hand off. "See, it's patched already."  
"That was very fast-" Hikiru stopped as Suzaru fainted and collapsed. Before Hikiru could catch hold of her, Duo had her already cradled in his arms.  
"It must be hard for her to do anything with her energies huh?"   
"Yeah, not exactly, I mean it is but it wasn't always like this…" Hikiru's voiced trailed off.   
  
Suzaru only acts as if she's having fun when she's with only Duo or alone with me. She'd always pretend as if she doesn't even know Duo when the others were around, Hikiru thought after the flashback and smiled.  
"What? Tell me, besides, I won't tell anyone," Duo looked at Hikiru with eager eyes.  
"Well… Dammit, I've gone too soft on you already! And I don't know why I'm trusting you, but…" Hikiru hesitated then shrugged. "Okay, before, when we were small, we had powers that even we couldn't imagine now. But that's not important at all, the main thing started when I was 13 and Suzaru was 12, almost 13. There was this guy with powers much stronger than ours named Korin Kesamo, he was 15 then, he really loved Suzaru, and vowed everlasting love for her until she died. When she said that she didn't love him back, he was crushed. He started following Suzaru everywhere, that wasn't hard since he got to see her half the day during Zem Mage lessons. One day, Suzaru made it quite clear that she didn't want anything to do with him and humiliated him in front of his so called "friends", he became even more angry, he claimed that Suzaru will be his someday, whether she's by him or not, he will have control over her forever."  
Suzaru moved a little in Duo's arms. "Go on."  
"For a little over 1 month everything was normal, Korin was no where to be seen or heard. Until the day of her 13th birthday, he came back and merely killed everyone that Suzaru once loved and most of her friends. On that day my present to her was a gundam, she especially named it Shadow IV after Zukia's gundam Shadow III. Oh, and Zukia is Suzaru's brother. Anyways, When Korin attacked, Suzaru and I were told to run to our gundams and leave this place. Before we could get to our gundams Korin had grabbed Suzaru and teleported her back to his domain, he told me before he left, that if I ever wanted to see her again, I would have to go to her. I knew that somehow he was going to do something to me as well but I went anyways. So I teleported to his domain with our gundams. There-" Duo cut her off.  
"How could you have brought your gundam with you? Even more both of your gundams." 


	6. Epsiode 2: Painful Past (Continued)

"See, somehow we sort of went into the future and grabbed some kind of small bottle. We later found out that it can hold anything you want in it, even things as big as gundam's. It was made by this place called Capsule Corp. or something like that," She stopped and thought about where she had left off. "Okay, I had a few obstacles to achieve before I could see Suzaru again, he made the place so protected I couldn't even use my powers. Surprisingly he made the quest way too easy for me, it didn't even come close to killing me. Once I got through, which took less than day, I found Suzaru at the end of his treacherous mazes, she was severely wounded and crying with so much pain it seemed that I wish I hadn't come for her at all, not for I don't like her, but she was suppressing so much pain even I could feel it," Hikiru stopped at Duo's reaction to the last thing she had said. "You still want me to continue?"  
"No, it's okay, I think I'm getting as to how and why we found you. But what I would like to know it, how come Suzaru can't use a lot of her energy? If she couldn't then why did you let her heal me?"  
"See, when I had gotten to her, she told me that if Korin ever senses her using her energy, then he would come and finished off what he intended to do long time ago, and kill everyone that she knows, including you. And I let her do it because I knew this wouldn't take up a lot of her energy," Hikiru didn't exactly explain why she let Suzaru heal Duo, but it didn't seem like Hikiru intended to either.  
"What a harsh past she's had, for you too," Duo paused and then added in. "Do you know what Korin had done to Suzaru at that time when she was in Korin's domain?"   
Hikiru lowered to a whisper now even though there was no one near. "She never really talked about it much. But she told me that sometime when she was inside his main room, Korin was screaming at Suzaru and hurting her as well. And one other thing." Hikiru's eyes filled with tears. "You still want to know the other thing?"  
"Should I know?"  
"I guess it's okay to tell you…" Hikiru closed her eyes and then reopened them when she started explaining. "Before he had teleported Suzaru to me, he had froze Suzaru and kissed her a long and deep kiss, he said that if anyone ever dare to take her heart away from his grasp, then revenge shall be his forever."  
"Suzaru's had a very painful past. How could she always seem so calm and innocent?" Duo said softly and touched Suzaru's cheek.  
"She isn't, she never was after that, she only kept those thoughts to herself. She wouldn't even tell me, she said it would be best if she didn't have to recall what happened, by forgetting it."   
"I… I guess I wish there is something that I could do to help her. But she knows running isn't going to heal the pain and gap in her heart right?"  
Hikiru didn't answer, instead just stared into space, deep in thought. There was a moment of silence. Then Duo said quickly. "What time were we suppose to go to colony 99921X?"  
"Oh my gosh, I forgot all about that!" Hikiru thought for a moment. "I think we have about 20 more minutes until we're suppose to leave."  
"Then lets get out of my gundam and get to the others."   
"If we do, what are you gonna say about the wall outside that I destroyed?"  
"Don't worry, you know that I have no more wound so I'll tell then that I accidentally opened a small beam at the wall with Deathscythe. Um… Should I wake Suzaru up?"   
"No don't, she's gonna wake up once she has her strength back." Hikiru started punching in a few buttons on Duo's control panel and a side of Duo's gundam opened.  
"Hey, how do you know how to work my gundam?" Duo said without moving.  
"It's call it secret observations," Hikiru winked and climbed out.   
Duo climbed out after her, still with Suzaru in his arms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, he sure isn't in his room," Shiro said after doing a bit of room searching.  
"I have a hunch that the two girls had something to do with this, come on, let's checkout their room," Wufei accused.  
"Wufei! That's not right. Well, even if we don't search their rooms, we do need to find them, they're suppose to leave with us soon," Kiki said.  
As they went towards the two girl's room, they met with Duo and the two girls.  
"Hold it right there buster," Kiki pointed to Duo.  
"Um…" An anime sweat drop had formed on the side of his head.  
"We were worried sick about you, Duo. Where the heck have you been?" Kiki exclaimed.  
"Be quiet," Hikiru warned 


	7. Epsiode 2: Painful Past (Continued, agai...

Even though Kiki looked like she wanted to protest, she shut to a whisper, "So what's with her in Duo's arms?" Kiki pointed at Suzaru.  
"That is non of your business," Hikiru replied sharply.  
"Hmph, I don't have to take this," Kiki turned and went back to the rest of the group.  
Duo cut in, "Come on, we don't have time for this, we've gotta hurry up and go now."  
"Right," Heero said.  
"Time to test out our newest gundams! I wished mine was still the same gundam, Sandrock was the best! I know it's the copied version of our old gundam's, but it seems so different," Quatre exclaimed.  
"We have to go now, we'll talk about the wall near Deathscythe that has been blown up later," Heero's head turned towards the left. "We'll meet back with our gundam's in the back field, k?"  
They all headed out for there gundam's. While Hikiru and Duo still carrying Suzaru went back to Hikaru and Suzaru's room.  
"Dang, you two's room is practically empty!" Duo was amazed at how clean and empty their room was.  
"Will you please be quiet, don't want to wake Suzaru up," She said in a low tone, "Put Suzaru down in the bed on the left."  
"What are we gonna do with her? We aren't gonna leave her in here while we go out into space?"  
"No, I can control her gundam without a pilot, all I need is for her to stay in your gundam through the whole trip."  
"Okay, whatever you say, I've seen you and Suzaru in action. When you guys want something done, you get it done!" Duo sat down next to Suzaru. "Are you ready and packed?"  
"Packed? It only takes 30 minutes to get there," Hikiru went to a dresser and picked up a necklace with a ruby hanging from it, then picked up another one with a moonstone hanging from it. "Get Suzaru and follow me."  
Duo was blinking while staring at Hikaru. Dang, she's one tough chick. Duo picked Suzaru up and followed Hikaru out as she went out.   
They walked to Duo's gundam first without a sound.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who is it that we're trying to fight anyways?" Aina said through a speaker inside of her gundam.   
"Actually we, aren't exactly fighting anything, just investigating." Eledor replied.   
"We don't really know, but something has been seen that a explosion had taken place just outside of Mercury's atmosphere," Heero said right after Eledor.  
"Although, we think that some sort of time shifting and traveling has taken place," Sanders added, "It isn't everyday that you get to see a big blast of multi-colored light waves. We haven't encountered anything such like it, I mean, Earth does have high technology, but psychology and time has been one of our greatest mysteries."  
"Guys have any clue what might have gone through it or something?" Shiro asked.  
"Do you guys know some long ago enemy that could have come back and tried to take re-?" Aina didn't finish.  
"No," Hikiru cut in.  
"Well… why not?" Aina was confused. "It just my so happen to be it."  
"You shouldn't ask her too much, she won't answer to us, especially not to "some" Zeon," Wufei said calmly as if all was a fact, he didn't even care what he was saying, "You should see what you Zeons' had tried to do."  
Aina was speechless.  
"Ah come on Wufei, lighten up. And what you said was rude! How do you expect us to work together with an attitude like that?" Quatre was red. "Please, Miss Aina, excuse his rude behavior ."  
"Hmph," Wufei ignored Quatre's question.   
For the remainder of time, nobody spoke, except Duo and Suzaru inside Deathscythe.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo looked at Suzaru lying down at the back of his gundam. He had turned the speaker connected to all of the other's gundam mute. I'll protect Suzaru for the rest of my life. Now I understand why she's so quite and unspoken, I would be too if I had gone through what she had, but in a way, I have. I just never remembered when my parents were killed. Duo pressed a button on his gundam making it an autopilot and shifted his whole body towards Suzaru.  
"Oh gee," Duo mutter when she saw that Suzaru was sweating. 


	8. Epsiode 2: Painful Past (Continued, agai...

He turned back to his control panel and pressed a button so he could speak to Hikiru only.  
"Hey, Hikiru."  
"What did you do wrong, Duo?"  
"What? Do wrong? What to you think I am? A 24/7 klutz?" Duo was surprised at that. "If that's some kind of a joke, I didn't like it. If it was an insult, that's even worse, Hikiru."  
"Well, you always manage to get yourself into some kind of trouble, Duo. Besides, what were you gonna say?"   
"Suzaru's sweating, and I just don't have anything currently on me to wipe it off, especially nothing soothing."  
"Duo, you have clothes on right…?"  
"Well yeah, but-"  
"What's wrong with your shirt or something?"  
"Well, I already covered her with my jacket and if I wipe her sweat with my shirt, I won't have anything to wear on top!"  
Hikiru laughed, almost a laugh filled of pity, "Well that's your problem then."  
Duo looked back and now Suzaru was shivering, "Ah Come on, now Suzaru's freezing cold."  
"Okay, fine, look in her pocket and you'll find a small capsule, it contains most medicine and aid supplies."  
"Which pocket?"  
Hikiru shook her head in annoyance. "Grrr, She has a pocket on her shirt that's inside her light jacket. It's located at the top of the shirt on the left hand corner, near her left shoulder."   
"Ugh."  
"Don't tell me Duo that your afraid to just unzip her jacket and take out the capsule!" Hikiru rolled her eyes.  
"I… Um… I… Uh huh… Yes," Duo scratched the top of his head with a sweat drop on his face while nodding.  
"Well get over it, you wanna help Suzaru or not?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Uh huh, you wanna help, but you don't want to either! Make up your mind!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll go help her." Duo knelt down to Suzaru  
Duo took out the capsule and found out that Suzaru's shirt was soft and really silky, so slipping the capsule out wasn't hard. By the time the capsule was actually in his hands, Duo was sweating himself.   
"How do you open this thing?"  
"See the button on the top of the capsule, press that."  
Duo pressed it and a small box appeared, "She doesn't keep all her stuff in this small box does she?"  
"Open the box."  
Once it was opened, Duo found a few more small capsules each with a label on then. He picked one up that said 'Water' and another that said 'Towels'. He opened then and a few gallons of water labeled 'Fresh Spring Water' on the carton. When the towel capsule was opened, not only did he find towels, there were fine cloth for bandages, even silk in there.  
He saw a little knob on the water that said 'twist here'. Duo twisted it and water started flowing out.  
"Ah, I shouldn't have done that," Duo quickly and clumsily tried to close the water.  
"Nice going smooth one," Hikaru sarcastically cried.  
"Give me a break," Duo switched the button off so Hikaru couldn't see him, just in case he does something else wrong.   
Duo took a towel and wetted it with some water. He carefully put it on Suzaru's forehead.   
Just then Suzaru opened her eyes and blinked then sat up.   
"Huh?" Suzaru felt her forehead.   
"You got knocked out, Suzaru."  
Suzaru looked at her left shoulder and saw that her capsule had been taken out. Then lifted her jacket sleeve up to her neck and zipped up her jacket. "I see you've found my little supply capsule."  
"Yeah," Duo blushed.  
"So did Hikaru tell you anything while I was out?"  
"She told me that…" Duo hesitated and decided not to tell Suzaru all of what Hikaru had told him. "Nothing really, just that if I wanted find any medical supply, it be in your, eeer, pocket."  
"You sure that's all?" 


	9. Epsiode 2: Painful Past (End of Ep. 2)

Duo nodded his head.  
"Wait, what about the trip to-"   
Duo cut her off, "We're on our way there now, don't worry."  
"Oh thanks for taking care of me, Duo," Suzaru smiled and hugged Duo.  
Surprised of the hug, Duo hugged back. Then Suzaru quickly let go.  
"Ahhh, I'm being too sweet and showy right now."  
"Well, I liked you better when you are that way," Duo complimented.  
"We will reach Colony 99921X in 10 minutes, Master Duo," The voice of the gundam came in a quiet decent manner and Suzaru laughed.  
"What's your last name, Suzaru?" Duo said randomly.  
"Why must you know?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Can't."  
"Can't or won't?"  
"Both."  
"Aw, come on, you know my last name."  
"That's cause mines' specialized and besides, why would I ever?"  
"So my last name isn't special?" Duo pretended to look hurt.  
Suzaru surprisingly stood up and looked down to Duo, "I know I can be rude sometimes, but I'm sorry, Duo. One day, I promise, I'll tell you almost everything you need to kn-"  
Something hit the gundam and Suzaru was instantly flung against the wall of the gundam.  
The End of Episode 2 


	10. Episode 3: Unknown and Unnamed

Episode 3: Unknown and Unnamed  
"Enemy target spotted, Heero," Eledor said through the intercom.  
"Contact all of our troops immediately." Heero replied.  
"Roger that."  
Eledor spoke to everyone except Duo, who he couldn't reach, as usual. Everyone had already spotted the enemy.   
Eledor tapped a quick instant message to Colony 99921X and then spoke into the speaker. "It seems we've been attacked by some followers of Duke Dermail."  
"Figures," Kiki snickered and got ready for combat.  
"Commence action!" Trowa cried with excitement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Suzaru!" Duo cried.  
Suzaru moaned and the felt her forehead.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay, just my forehead."  
"Suzaru…" Duo winced.  
"What? Oh right, I remember, I don't feel as much pain as normal people, but temperature changes can effect me greatly and dramatically. So-" Suzaru squirmed and felt her forehead again. "Blood, oh it's nothing just-"  
Duo watched as a weird sign, ?(Unable to be shown) started glowing on Suzaru's forehead with blood streaking out of it.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Suzaru said quickly and took another towel lying on the floor and wiped off blood from her forehead.  
"Your gonna be okay, right?"  
"Yeah," Suzaru nodded and then her eyes flashed silver.  
Duo eyed her strangely.  
"I'm wasting time, we have to fight."  
"But what-"  
"Do as I say, Duo Maxwell."  
Great, she's calling me by my whole name again, that sucks, why did she have to get so serious all of a sudden? Duo got up and walked to the pilot seat.   
The eye of the gundam flashed green and suddenly a flash of green light appears as Duo took out his beam scissors. "Ready for action!"  
Suzaru went to the control panel and opened up the screen. "Update."  
"What took ya so long and what were you guys doing?" Eledor quickly said as the screen opened.  
"Update!" This time Suzaru said it without patience.  
"Okay, okay, we are being attacked by some old followers of Duke Dermail," Eledor didn't need Suzaru to say more than one word and he'd understand, hey he was used to Suzaru talking to him like that.  
The gundam shook around a lot as Duo continued to fight.  
The gundam swung sideways as a beam hit it. "Dammit Duo, what's wrong with your piloting? I though followers of damn Dermail were easy!"  
"Well you try it then! Besides they may be Dermail's followers, but they are strong too ya know."  
"Fine, I'll control the hyper jammers and the vulcan."   
"Yeah, whatever," Duo said being annoyed now of Suzaru's attitude.  
  
"Oh yeah, we rock!" Duo shouted after the enemies had retreated.  
"Guys," Suzaru muttered sarcastically.  
"Hey alright, we did it!" Kiki yelled through the screen.   
"Well, at least somebody cares," Duo said accusingly at Suzaru.  
This time Duo opened up all five of the screens.  
"We have now drifted off farther form our destination, I presume that the closest colony from here is a space station, but I don't know what it's called." Heero announced to everyone and flashed a picture of the space station to view. "For now, we may as well stay there since I have no clue where we are." 


	11. Episode 3: Unknown and Unnamed (Continue...

Suzaru was surprised at the colony. "Oh my god, its Delusion." Suzaru whispered and put her hand to her mouth.  
"Did you say something, Suzaru?" Duo asked curiously.  
"No," Suzaru shook her head.  
"Well, we're gonna land in 5 mins so…" Duo's voice trailed off as he realized Suzaru wasn't paying attention.   
"You guys ready?" Hikiru had popped onto the screen.  
"Fine," Suzaru said giving Hikiru a weird look.  
"I know," Hikiru replied. But it was to Duo, as if Suzaru had just told Hikiru something without him even knowing it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Welcome aboard," an expression less lady stood by the entrance. "What level?"  
"Um…" Heero didn't know what to say.  
"Level two-G and-" Hikiru started saying something and Suzaru nudged her.  
"Level five-G and five-O, SLS please," Suzaru said unexpectedly and quickly.  
"Why must you be picky?" Hikiru cried at Suzaru, which surprised the rest of the group, since Hikiru never raised her voice so suddenly.  
"Fascinating," The women's pale pink lips curled to an almost evil smile and Suzaru stepped up.  
The women's hand reached for Suzaru's forehead and both of them disappeared, while Hikiru pounded at what seemed to be an imaginary wall.  
"What is she doing?" Shiro asked curiously pointing to Hikiru.  
"I don't know, but I think she's hallucinating, she seems to be pounding at something. Dang, is she acting? I mean the other black haired girl is right there standing next to her and she's not acting weird," Kiki said eyeing Hikiru the whole time.  
"I don't get it that, the brown one is trying to hit something and the black one is just standing there, not moving at all," Michel cried in.  
Suddenly Hikiru stopped pounding and looked at them. "Come on, we have to go now, lets get our keys and go to our section."  
"What about your friend?" Quatre asked.  
"She's fine," Hikiru answered.  
Hikiru led them down a hallway with mysterious paintings on the walls. When they reached the end, a wall blocked it. Everyone just watched in awe without knowing what Hikiru was going to do next since she had led them through a large number of hallways without even hesitating on which one to choose.  
"What now?" Eledor asked.  
Hikiru didn't answer. Instead she took out her crystal necklace and placed it into the wall. Then the wall opened and a beautiful place near the sea was the image, even though it was nighttime.   
"This place is spectacular," Kiki cried out and jumped into the floor of the now sea-like setting.  
"Wow, Shiro, look at how wonderful this place is," Aina took Shiro's hand and led them both in as well.  
Hikiru stepped into the place and motioned the rest to follow her as well.   
Trowa quickly came in and looked abruptly at Hikiru. "You seem to know this place well. Were you born here?"  
"Must you know?" Hikiru turned down the question.  
"Give it up, Trowa," Quatre said and looked into Hikiru's eyes. Quatre was sure that it seemed as if Hikiru was actually going to tell him something, telepathically that is. But instead of seeing her eyes flicker or even a notion out of the abyss of her eyes, he only saw blank and, if he observed correctly, a tinge of sadness swept in as Hikiru quickly turned away.  
Suddenly a guy with in a trench black coat and black hair came towards them, but they couldn't quite see the face since it was dark.  
"Is that a friend of yours?" Kiki asked watchfully and noticed Hikiru seemed surprised and taken back a little.  
"No," Hikiru answered blankly.  
"Well, fancy meeting other people on level 5," The man said to them, as he got closer, "I was never expecting anyone else would actually come here."  
"We must be going, Sir," Hikiru ignored the man's intriguing welcome and started to step forward. 


	12. Episode 3: Unknown and Unnamed (Continue...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, my name is Corey," Corey said as Hikiru stared at him closely without answering or moving.  
After awhile, Wufei cut in the silence. "She doesn't talk to strangers a lot, she barely talks. As hard as you try, you will never get anything much out of her, you could be talking to her for half an hour and she'd only have said ten or fifteen different words altogether. So if you don't mind, we'd like to be going now."  
"Alright, well get acquainted another time then," Corey smiled and then left as the rest began to once again follow Hikiru in silence.  
"Here," Hikiru said when they reached a two story house.  
Everyone stared at the image of the house in the dark.  
"It's just as beautiful as the sea we saw," Kiki cried with happiness and then smiled and twirled around.  
"Is this where were staying?" Heero questioned.  
Hikiru nodded her head.  
All of them walked up to the door of the house.   
"We don't have the key to this house thought," Quatre said to Hikiru.  
Hikiru lightly pushed each of the people that were on the mat off and bent down to lifted up the mat. Under there were 13 keys.   
"Each of you will take one," She turned to stare at them. Most of them were eyeing her carefully, but she saw that Kiki and Michel had run down to the sea.  
"Kiki, Michel get back here," Quatre yelled to them.  
They quickly came back and Kiki looked at the four remaining keys. "Do we each get one?" Instead of waiting for a reply, she took one from Hikiru and stared at it. "It's pretty, just like the rest of this place!"  
"Um, excuse me," Shiro tapped Hikiru's shoulder. "Do you know the name of this place?"  
"Not now. Come, let's go inside."   
They went in got a good view of the living room. Hikiru stopped just after the doorway and reached in for a candle, when she found one, she lit it and went upstairs. They followed Hikiru as well as they can without tripping over anything.  
"Isn't there like a light or something?" Sanders asked as he accidentally tripped over plug.  
"No, not here," Hikiru's voice came out quietly.  
When they got to the top, Hikiru took out another candle from a small table right next to the top of the stairs and lit it too and put it back on the table. "Here is where your rooms will be, I have already chosen," Hikiru said as they turned to see that there were only eleven rooms.  
"Um, but there are only eleven rooms Miss," Aina looked up curious at Hikiru.  
"Listen, Aina," Hikiru was in no mood for questions right now, and pointed straight down the hallway on her left. "The one at the very end is yours Quatre."  
"Shall I go there now?" Quatre asked and Hikiru nodded her head.  
"Heero, yours is at the other end. Duo, yours is right next to Quatre's, but on the right side form this point of view. Sanders, right next to Duo, and Wufei, yours is right next to Sanders," Hikiru told them and they headed for there rooms, all except Duo who insisted on staying until everyone had been told where there rooms were.  
"Kiki, your room is right next to Heero's except on the right side from this point of view. Trowa, yours is right next to Kiki's. Michel, your room is the one across from where we are standing. Eledor, yours is right next to Trowa's," After this, Aina and Shiro realized there were 3 rooms left.  
"Aina, Shiro, you two will share a master bedroom together, it is the only room left on the right side."  
They both looked surprised that they had gotten to share a master bedroom, but instead of saying anything, they walked into the room instead.   
  
Hikiru looked at Duo. "The remaining two are ours. And yes it is bigger than the rest of the rooms, but it contains a few, extra special equipment installed."  
"I don't care about that, where is Suzaru?" Duo looked at Hikiru as is if she was apathy and saw that her face glowed, while light danced upon her face from the candle. Hikiru's face seemed to be more of emotion this way and it seemed as if Hikiru was smiling.  
"Why?"  
"I just want to know."  
"Not now," Hikiru said as the door to Kiki's opened up. 


	13. Episode 3: Unknown and Unnamed (Continue...

"Wow, they even have our luggage put in our room already," Kiki smiled and then popped back in the room.  
"Where is Suzaru," Duo looked stern.  
"Not your business," Hikiru turned and started to walk to her room as Duo grabbed her and faced her to him.  
"Look, I care, it is my business!"  
"Why do you care so much about her?"  
Duo leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling as if it was going to tell him what to say.  
"You like her don't you?"  
"I… I guess," Duo let go of Hikiru and sat down against the wall, head hung low.  
Hikiru sat down with him and saw what seemed like Duo crying, but wasn't sure.  
"Duo, please…" Her voice trailed off as she tilted up his head, lifted the candle up to his face and look into his eyes. Both they're eyes seemed to flicker as the candle reflected both of there faces.  
Duo turned away. "No! It's so hard! I wish I knew what to do, but I don't. My life has always been unknown to me and I own nothing. I want for once to feel loved, but that hasn't happened, my heart's always empty. Everyone thinks I'm a joker without common feelings, but I do have feelings, more than even I could imagine!" Duo said with pain.  
"Did it ever occur to you that Suzaru feels hate, guilt, and regretful ness but never sanctuary? She hurts herself inside everyday by moping around wishing she didn't feel owned by Korin." Hikiru set the candle down on the floor.  
"Look, I don't know why, but Suzaru seems like a perfectly mature person. I wished she felt the same away bout me," Duo sighed and looked back down.  
Hikiru was about to tell him that Suzaru did, but instead thought, love shouldn't be revealed until it is time, it should neither be revealed because of someone's selfish mind.   
"What about Hilde?" Hikiru blurted out.  
"Hilde?"  
Hikiru nodded, she knew that Hilde really loved Duo, but things just never worked out between the two.  
"I guess she isn't the right person for me. She's just always so… serious."  
"People like that are always cheerful and they don't show a lot of their feelings do they?"  
"No, and they are hard to talk to as well. I'd start saying something negative and then she'd cut me off and change the subject…"   
  
"You know how some movies end up in miracles and they contain all those 'you can do it', 'believe in yourself', or the 'if you wish hard enough, your dreams will come true' praises to encourage you to do what you want, right?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah, but do you know something?"  
"What?"  
"Suzaru hates those movies."  
"Why?"  
"The same reason as in why you don't like them either."  
"Wha… What did you mean by that."  
"Well, you brought the subject up the same way Suzaru did. She hated those movies because she already knew those praises, they mean nothing to her, because they are things Suzaru already knew and they don't come true for her, at least she doesn't think they do or ever will, so she neglected movies like that. The movie makers are just wasting their time making more of these useless movies."   
Duo sighed. "I feel exactly the same way."  
"The morals Suzaru uses are strange and exotic ones that she made up. Those that she has enhanced are all mysterious, but she believes in them."   
"I just can't believe that Heero doesn't face Relena and tell him he likes her too. Heero's just like a mouse trapped in a glass jar without anyone able to hear him and he likes it inside the jar."  
"That's Heero's problem," Hikiru looked up and then back down at Duo and said randomly. "Do you ever dream about Suzaru?"  
"What do u mean by that?"   
"Just tell me, do you dream about her?" 


	14. Episode 3: Unknown and Unnamed (End of E...

"Yes, I do."  
"Are they peaceful dreams?"  
"Rarely, but most of the time, it's unsettling. I would be with her and then suddenly a guy would come and try to snatch Suzaru away, but instead he accidentally kills her," Duo winced at the thought of it.  
"Can you see the man's face?"  
"No," Duo looked at Hikiru strangely. "Tell me why you just asked me that?"  
"It's the Auguring inscribing the Arcane part, I cannot say. It plays it's own part in everyone's life."  
"What are you talking about? Your point?"  
"Believe that you can find dreams, but not secret. You can hope something, but not desire it. You can find treasures, but not seek for a map. It comes to you, remember these words, Suzaru titled this "Auguring Arcane", it was her memorial words."  
"What does that have to do with my question or anything we were just talking about."  
"It does, Duo, and one day you will need it."  
"Look, I'm going to go see her now, if you want you can come with me." Hikiru let the conversation go, picked up one of the candles, and started down the stairs.   
"Wait," Duo murmured, picked up the other candle off the table, and follow Hikiru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Duo and Hikiru was walking down another hallway and Hikiru warned Duo. "We are in a unfamiliar ga-, place." Hikiru realized that she had almost said a word she wasn't supposed to say. "We must not tell them our real names, okay?"  
"Fine," Duo said as he followed her to a door.  
"Where are we?" Duo asked as they entered it and into a small room with a guy at a chair.  
"It's they maintenance room. It's where we're suppose to pick up Sackoru." Hikiru looked at Duo in a strange way while she whispered the last sentence. Duo nodded as they approached the man.  
The man looked up and held out his hand. Duo watched as Hikiru took off her necklace and gave it to the man. He inspected it for a while and then hand it back.  
"Follow me," The man's voice was sharp, but not high pitched.  
As they followed the man through another door and stopped at a desk. When they reached the desk, the man quickly left. "Whom might it be?" A young girl with black hair and aqua colored streaks at the desk asked. Hikiru eyed her closely. I'm sure I've seen her before, but I can't quite put it in my mind who she is. I'll ask Suzaru later.   
"Sackoru Tsai, please." Hikiru said quickly.  
"I'm sorry, but there is no one called Sackoru," the young girl replied after she looked up from the screen.  
"What do you mean, there has to be a Sackoru!" Duo raised his voice at the girl.  
"Duo! Stop it," Hikiru warned him.  
Duo didn't listen and grabbed the girl's shirt and the girl cried out a scream. "Let me check that!"  
"Let go of me!" The girl cried and looked at Hikiru for help.  
"Duo, let go of her," Hikiru out a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
"Fine," Duo let go of her.  
The girl turned away from Duo and smoothed out her shirt. While she does that, Hikiru sees a mark on her neck. "Your Kydro!"  
Kydro turned back to Hikiru with horrified eyes. "How, how do you, how did you, you know my-" Obviously she was stuttering and nervous now.  
The End of Episode 3 


	15. Episode 4: Auguring Arcane

Episode 4: Auguring Arcane   
"Your name?" Hikiru finished and Kydro nodded with a somber face. "Well, your whole name is Kydro Bakura. I promise, I won't tell anyone else."  
"Do I know you?" Kydro had sudden serge of mood change; she was now standing her ground.  
"Of course you do, you little rat! You we're always a mischief, I'm sure you have no good reason to be here. What? Are you a stowaway? I'm not surprised if your I.D. for this place is a fake." Hikiru's face was twisted with more than just anger, it seemed she was about to punch someone.  
Kydro tilted her head to look towards the ground. "Your wrong, whoever you are."  
"I'm surprised you don't know my name. Anyways, what are you doing here then?"  
"I can't tell you." Kydro felt uncomfortable now since she began shivering again.  
"What makes you so sure you wont tell me?" Hikiru glared at her as Kydro stepped back from Hikiru like she was going to strangle her any moment, even though there was a large counter between the two.   
"I'm calling the security guards!" Kydro warned.  
"What are you two talking about?" Duo cut in.  
Hikiru smiled at Kydro. Duo rarely seen Hikiru smile, but he knew that this was an evil smile. Then she lifted up her hands and the whole room was surrounded by metal. "Call the guards, they have no ability to get through me cage!"  
"What do you want?" Kydro's voice was now sharp and high pitched.   
"Don't act stupid! Why are you here?"  
"I- I'm not allowed to say."  
"Oh yes you are!" Hikiru cried and levitated Kydro up.   
"Put me down!"  
"You will tell me what the hell you're doing here!" Hikiru screamed at Kydro as a loud noise was banging on the doors.  
"The guards will be here soon enough, I'm not telling you," Kydro regained control of her senses while struggling to get back down to the floor.  
"Very well, then!" Hikiru said and teleported all three of them back to Duo's room.  
"Why are we in my room?" Duo cried with surprise.  
"Don't ask questions, Duo," Hikiru replied sharply.  
"Why did you bring be here?" Kydro stammered  
"Do get some answers outta that mouth of yours."  
"You have no right to speak to me like that! I'm going to report this to Cory," Kydro turned and bumped into the wall next to her. "What did you do to this place?"  
"Surprised?" Hikiru smirked. "The walls contain 2% acidity. There is no way you can teleport out or become transparent among the walls."  
"How, how do you know all of this?"  
"Are you deaf? Have you not been hearing anything I've been saying?"  
"Yeah, but no one could have known that even where we came from. Unless, unless you're a Zem Mage!" Kydro cried out in terror.  
"I'm surprised, Kydro, you never had the skills to become Zem student."  
"You, you aren't, you aren't-" Kydro stopped as she stumbled upon her words.  
"Suzaru?" Hikiru finished off as Duo watched them both closely.  
Kydro nodded solemnly.  
"Well, it just so happens, I'm not Suzaru. I'm surprised you still remember someone that you had detested so much."  
"You're crazy, let me go! You can't keep me like a prisoner." Kydro's face was now twisted with fear. "I didn't come here to be meddled by some, some stranger!"  
"Is that what you call me, a stranger? Back then, I was the only person who talked to you. The only one that bothered to care about your feelings." Hikiru stopped.  
"Then, your Hiki-, Hikiru?" Kydro managed to let the name be forced out.  
Hikiru smiled. "Good guess. I always hated you. Did you know that? The only reason I hanged around you was because you were my cousin."  
Kydro stepped back as tears formed in her eyes. "Was that the only reason? I thought you were my friend, my only friend."  
"No one liked you because you were bossy! You always thought you were better because you were older. I mainly had to go and hang around with you." Hikiru looked at Kydro not even feeling sorry. "You were 2 years older than me, a stuck up, and you hated my best friend because of your own selfish reasons!" Hikiru laughed a crazy laugh thinking of what she's about to say next. "I remember now why you hated Suzaru so much! It was because-" 


	16. Episode 4: Auguring Arcane (Continued)

"No! Shut up! I don't want to here any more of this," Kydro screamed out in tears.  
Hikiru looked at Kydro. "Fine, lets discuss why you're here then."  
"No!" Kydro cried as Eledor barged into the room.  
"This building is being attacked by gundams, haven't you heard anything yet?" Eledor said and then stopped and pointed at Kydro. "Who's that?"  
"We'll be out in a minute," Duo said and pushed Eledor outside.  
"Hey! What gives?" Eledor was taken back after being practically thrown out of Duo's room.  
"Nothing! We'll be out in a minute," Duo said quickly and shut the door.  
"Hikiru, hurry, we've got to go!" Duo waved to Hikiru.  
"Wait," Hikiru motioned her fingers and gold thread streamed out. "I'll take care of you later, Kydro."   
"Wha-" Kydro said nervously as the gold stream from Hikiru's hands wrapped around Kydro's hands, legs and smothered her mouth.  
Duo and Hikiru raced down stairs and out the door.  
"Guys?" a voice came from the right side of the house.  
"Suzaru?" Duo squinted to see through the pitch-black night, because tonight, there is no moon.  
"Yes, it's me. Follow me please, Duo," Suzaru pleaded in a strange voice.  
Duo followed Suzaru as she started running off somewhere else.  
"Duo, no, come back here," Hikiru cried running after Duo.  
They were led through a dark forest and then into a clearing filled with various shadows looming about.  
"What did you want, Suzaru?" Duo asked as soon as they stopped.  
Suzaru's eyes flashed red and lunged at Duo.   
"What!" Duo cried in surprise and struggled to get away.  
~~~~~~~  
"What do you want?" Heero said sharply at the opponent through the transmitter while trying to get a good aim on the enemy's gundams.  
A howling scream came from a gundam that was all black with a beam saber glowing red.  
"I don't suppose they're friendly either," Kiki screamed in fright as a missile hit her and Quatre's scythe hit another gundam.  
Out of the fighting, Wufei stood in his gundam without moving.   
~~~~~~~  
"Suzaru, what are you doing?" Hikiru tried to get Suzaru off of Duo.  
"She is under my control now, Hikiru," a cold voice chilled the night air.   
Hikiru turned to where the voice had come from. "I know that voice!"  
The voice laughed and a crow screeched above. "Dear, dear Hikiru." Suzaru let go of Duo and had ran to him.  
"Suzaru, no!" Hikiru tried to stop her, but again realized that Suzaru was under a spell, what kind of a spell? Hikiru wondered.  
"Who is that?" Duo wondered.  
"That is Korin."  
"You mean the- the one that-" Duo stuttered and Hikiru nodded.  
~~~~~~~  
"Damn that girl!" Kydro spat as she got free of the bond and ran downstairs.  
She sniffed the air a little as she got out on the front porch. Kydro smiled as she tracked Hikiru's scent and ran towards her.  
~~~~~~~  
"We'll destroy our house soon if we keep this up!" Shiro cried.  
"It would be good if someone, lets say Wufei, would help us a little," Kiki accused  
"Never mind that, let's get somewhere else," Quatre suggested.  
"You guys see that clearing there, lets go over there," Michel pointed with his gundam.  
"Okay guys, lure the enemy over to there!" Heero ordered.  
~~~~~~~   
Korin put an arm around Suzaru as Suzaru leaned to kiss him.  
"Suzaru! Dammit!" Hikiru ran to them.  
Duo ran towards then also and grabbed Suzaru's hands just before she reached Korin. "Suzaru, you don't want to do this." Duo looked into Suzaru's eyes.  
Duo now had Suzaru's attention as she pulled away from Korin and walked to Duo.  
"Why you little!" Korin screamed and grabbed Suzaru's shoulder.  
Suzaru uttered a cry from the sharp pain the surged from her shoulder.  
"Let go of her, Korin," Duo said calmly.  
"Don't tell me what to do, boy!" Korin threw a ki blast at Duo with his other hand. 


	17. Episode 4: Auguring Arcane (Continued, a...

"Duo, look out!" Hikiru threw one of her own blast and knocked out Korin's.  
"You stay out of this, Hikiru!" Korin blasted Hikiru this time.  
The blast was too quick for Hikiru as she got knocked down and slammed into a tree nearby. When the blast hit her, her forehead had also glowed a sign like Suzaru's, ?.  
Duo was holding on to Suzaru and hesitated to as if he should help Hikiru or stay with Suzaru. "Suzaru, please, snap out of it. You don't love him. It was never love. Force, that was all, he made you to like him."  
"Shut up! What do you know? Of course Suzaru loves me. Now get away before you get hurt!" Korin was raging with anger now.  
Tears were trickling down Suzaru's face as she looked from Duo to Korin like a helpless girl.   
"Suzaru, come with me. I- I love you, Suzaru." Duo cried out into the night.  
"You little- I told you to leave us alone." Korin hastily blasted Duo and knocked him on the floor, but not enough to knock him out like the one he gave Hikiru.  
Suzaru ran to Duo, knelt down to him and cried in his arms.   
"It's okay, Suzaru, your going to be fine now," Duo sat up and stroked Suzaru's hair.  
Suzaru looked up at Duo. Her eyes, shining with tears, were mesmerized to Duo's. Their faces both got closer as it went into a deep kiss.  
"Fool!" Korin cried.  
Suddenly, Suzaru's eyes widened as she slid from Duo's arms.  
"Suzaru?" Duo asked and then saw that a knife was impaled into Suzaru's back. "Suzaru!" Duo grabbed her close up to him as tears formed in his own eyes.  
"Say good-bye to your precious Suzaru," Korin said coldly followed by an icy cold laugh of insanity.  
"Duo… I, I loved… You too…" Her voice croaked as she talked. "I've al-… always had."  
"Stop talking Suzaru before you die," Duo's eyes were filled with tears now himself.  
Rumbling could be heard not far from where Duo stood. It was the gundams that were making the loud noise of crushing metal and swords slashing.  
"Hold it right there!" They all turned to see Kydro coming from behind the forest, but they all ignored her. Instead of Kydro barging in, she waited, standing right in front of a big tree.  
Duo kissed Suzaru again and with strain and effort, Suzaru tried kissing back. "Don't leave me now, please don't." Duo pleaded as he could feel her becoming weaker and more fragile.  
"No… It's set… It's time…" Suzaru's head now hung low, her eyes closed as she was now gone.  
Duo stood up with Suzaru still him his arms. "How could you? Your hates are too desperate!" Duo screamed at Korin.  
"Pitiful humans. Don't you see boy, love is nothing but human weakness." Korin's face was now twisted with anger, as the gundams not far away, were still fighting.  
Suddenly, a strange silver aurora appeared around Suzaru. She began floating on her stomach towards the sky. Duo desperately wanted to hold on, but somehow, let his grasp on Suzaru's waist loosen. Then the light stopped and Suzaru now wore a silky white, but blood stained dress. The dress had had an Asian-like top with the criss-cross, and a sash on her waist tying her dress together. Her necklace; one that Hikiru had taken the day they were still back at the station, hung from her neck. It seemed as if the necklace was screaming out to Duo to grab it. He did just that, as he held his hand up to reach it. Korin ran to hit Duo, but with some unknown powerful shield, Korin was knocked down himself. Then, Duo reached the necklace and at the same time, felt the softness of the dress. Taking off the necklace wasn't hard at all; it seemed to have untied itself from around Suzaru's neck and clasped around Duo's.  
Once the necklace was off, Suzaru's eyes quickly opened and she smiled down at Duo. Then the aura died and she appeared on the floor. The knife that had killed Suzaru fell into Duo's hand.  
Duo clutched the knife tightly and with the other hand grabbed the necklace around his neck and could feel power flowing through his body as a purple field of light surrounded him. "Korin, you shall pay!"  
~~~~~~~   
In the distance, Kydro saw the grace that her long time enemy, Suzaru, had that she lacked, and that was love. She ran to Hikiru, at least she could tend to someone and be helpful for once. Putting her hands on Hikiru's forehead, she tried to remember the technique for healing and tried the best she could to heel Hikiru.  
"What the?" Hikiru's eyes opened. 


	18. Episode 4: Auguring Arcane (End of Ep. 4...

"It's okay," Hikiru looked up to see Kydro.  
"Thank you, Kydro," Hikiru managed to smile as she quickly pulled her hand to her forehead and groaned. "My head feels like it weights a ton."  
"Well, at least I tried," Kydro blushed and was surprised as Hikiru hugged her.  
~~~~~~~   
"What do you think you can do with me? Puny human beings are no match for me!" Korin sounded so sure, but Duo didn't take any of it serious.  
"You? I have a power much stronger than yours! Believe me, you'll be the se- second to die here!" Duo shook his head as he said the word second.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"By the power of love!" Duo's forehead glowed just like Suzaru's but it looked like this ?. Energy beams cascaded from the sign and blasted Korin as he tried to deflect it. Duo hoped that he could win. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and suddenly opened his eyes. Now I understand Hikiru's words. Your dreams have no secret, you'll always hope for something, but if you desire it, all that is left will be anger and hate. You can find your treasure, but don't let it be written out on a map because you don't want your destiny to be set. With that, his power grew stronger.   
For a long while, both their blasts seems to be the same velocity and neither ones' was better than the other. Until finally it came down hard on Korin. Screaming with pain and then disappeared into the air as his scream echoes in the crisp night.   
Duo kneeled on the ground and gasped as perspiration filled his face. Suddenly, he fainted.  
Both Hikiru and Kydro ran towards him worried that he might have used too much of his energy  
End of Episode 4  
  
****** Chapter 5 on the way.... it's not done yet!!! I hope you've liked the current 4 chapters. I'm thinking about making Chapter 5 the conclusion chapter, but I've also started writing a whole new adventure where Suzaru comes back. If you want that, please give a review on this story and tell me which would you rather prefer! And if you've replied to this, I'm amazed that some1 would actually bother to ^-^ ****** 


End file.
